1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seat area of a motor vehicle seat with a seat cushion adjustable in its incline by height adjustment of the front edge of the seat consisting of a seat support, a pillow spring system and an upholstery part, the seat support showing a support unit and a swivelling bridge, which among others defines the front edge of the seat. Between the swivelling bridge and the support unit an adjustment regulation device is planned for an incline adjustment of the swivelling bridge opposite the support unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a seat area of a motor vehicle seat is known from DE 36 24 398 C2. With such known motor vehicle seat the support unit has mainly a frame-shape. The swivelling bridge is joined to it, the swivelling bridge is placed above the front parts of the support unit. The seat cushion can be fitted to the support unit. The support unit itself is supported by a bottom rest, for example via front or back parallelogram levers a device for height adjustment or directly at the seat rails of longitudinal adjustment devices.
With the seat areas of a motor vehicle seat already known attachment of an upholstery part is time-consuming. In production the motor vehicle seat must be initially produced mainly mechanically, only after that the upholstery part can be attached to it. For the production process this is disadvantageous.
Here the invention sets in. It is the task of the invention to further develop and modify the seat area of the known motor vehicle seat by keeping possibly all its advantages so that the seat upholstery can be finished at an early stage of the production process of the motor vehicle seat and can also be fitted into the motor vehicle seat at any given time of the production procedure.